A path light may refer to a light source that illuminates a pathway. By comparison, a room light, for example, may illuminate an entire room including a pathway. Path lights are typically utilized to illuminate a sidewalk or path on the exterior of a home, or a particular path on the interior of the home, such as a hallway. In a commercial setting, such as a movie theater, a path light may be utilized to illuminate stairways to direct consumers to an exit. A path light may have an ambient light sensor attached to it such that it illuminates only in dark conditions. However, the light emitted by the path light may prevent the light from operating as desired.